Upsilon Andromedae
Upsilon Andromedae (Upsilon Andromedae A) Andolian Protectorate Distance from Sol 43.9 ly System security rating 5/5 System civilian population 2,586,795,998 Number of assigned police squadrons: 100 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 25 System jump gate coordinates 00439155 Ascension 01 36 48 Declination +41 24 38 Stars in system (binary system) Upsilon Andromedae A, 1.27 solar masses, 1.63 solar radii, metallicity +0.09 Fe/H, spectral class F8 V Upsilon Andromedae B, 0.19 solar masses, unknown solar radii, metallicity unknown, spectral class unknown Non-CHZ planets Upsilon Andromedae 1, 566 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 4.62 days, semi-major axis 0.06 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.01, equilibrium temperature 1440 K, uninhabited Upsilon Andromedae 2, 3427 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 241 days, semi-major axis 0.83 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.25, equilibrium temperature 376 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons Upsilon Andromedae 2 b, 0.54 Earth masses, 0.71 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 378 K, uninhabited CHZ planets Upsilon Andromedae 3, 2817 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 1283 days, semi-major axis 2.53 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.25, equilibrium temperature 218 K, uninhabited Upsilon Andromedae 4, 337 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 3849 days, semi-major axis 5.25 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.00, equilibrium temperature 150.6 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Upsilon Andromedae 3 b, 1.26 Earth masses, 1.16 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 250 K, population 1,294,358,099 Upsilon Andromedae 3 c, 1.12 Earth masses, 1.07 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 250 K, population 1,257,490,637 Upsilon Andromedae 4 b, 1.09 Earth masses, 1.04 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 150 K, uninhabited Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.9 AU System Details Upsilon Andromedae is a major population center of the Andolian Protectorate; at just under 45 light-years from Sol, it is within easy return-trip range of most warp-capable ships, and the warp spacelanes are less dangerous and more documented closer to Sol. This system has four planets; two of these are technically in the system's habitable zone, and one of them has two terraformed, inhabited moons. The fourth planet also has one large moon, but it has not yet been terraformed to make it completely habitable for humans. The two terraformed moons both had some indigenous life, and the terraforming process was completed with minimal extinction of existing species. This system is renowned for its rogue asteroids, and both the inhabited moons have many shield satellites that are placed in position to take the full impact as asteroids enter the moons’ upper atmospheres; these satellites are equipped with thrusters that allow them to push the asteroids to escape velocity away from the moon. Unfortunately, the massive gravity of Upsilon Andromedae 3 pulls in many rogue asteroids; however, they do not usually hit the moons. There are several space stations orbiting Upsilon Andromedae 3 which are equipped with powerful energy weapons and missiles to destroy incoming asteroids; these are usually effective, but the shield satellites are there just in case. The last asteroid impact on the surface of Upsilon Andromedae 3 b occurred in 3269, and the last asteroid impact on the surface of Upsilon Andromedae 3 c occurred in 3321. Many Andolian naval ships are based in this system, and the Duskhan League has a major presence here as well. This means that there are many Kroll ships in the system, and this makes some people nervous. The Andolian Protectorate and the other major powers switched from having a neutral committee examine their systems and assign security ratings to having their own security officials do the examinations in 3914 due to charges of bribery of the security committee by the Asgardian Alliance; both the AIS and the Protectorate had called these charges, but no real penalties were imposed on the Alliance for their corrupt activities. Several systems left the Asgardian Alliance after their governors had fully investigated the corruption charges; most of these systems joined the AIS. Now both the AIS and the Asgardian Alliance are becoming increasingly more corrupt, with many bribes offered to government officials by UEO criminals every day; most of these bribes are accepted by the officials, and some Asgardian government official recruiting centers even factor bribes into the salary estimates for their workers. Upsilon Andromedae and other Andolian systems, however, resist the corruption of the UEO, and punish criminals; they often receive criticism for their methods, but they are really quite efficient when you consider the damage that criminals do to infrastructure and the sense of purpose that is so important to the Andolian way of life. Criminals who have committed major offenses are placed on board radioactive waste disposal pods, which are automated and go straight towards the system's star after launching. In most cases the criminals die from intense radiation poisoning before the pod reaches the star. These methods of execution, while somewhat grim, are very effective in deterring potential criminals in Andolian systems. Category:Star Systems Category:Binary Star Systems Category:High Population Star Systems Category:Duskhan League Category:Alien Diplomacy Hubs